fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kennethlon14/Frequently Asked Questions
These are the most frequently asked questions and answers that are typically directed towards the wiki, while also sometimes discussing things outside of the Fantastic Frontier's wiki, like the Fantastic Frontier's ROBLOX group, Discord server, or the game itself. Q&As Discord Server *'Are the administrators and moderators of the Fantastic Frontier's Discord server in-game admins for Fantastic Frontier?' *No. *'I was banned from the server for absolutely no reason, could you unban me?' *All bans have a reason attached to it and on most occasions, there are no reasons attached to the specific ban. However, the most common reasons for a ban include but not limited to: **Violation of a rule **Posting NSFW content **Spamming channels/flooding **Advertisement **Backlashing on the moderation system **Spamming Emergency Contact for a non-legitimate reason : Regardless, the ban will not be removed until further notices unless a large portion of the administrative team feels it was 'unjustified.' Game *'Are there any admins in-game?' *No, there are no in-game admins (excluding Spectrabox and Gorbachelli). Anyone else who claims they are an admin of the game is deemed as exploiters and liars, with the exception of ROBLOX Administrative Staff, who are technically admins, but not admins of the game. *'Someone's hacking and/or exploiting in Fantastic Frontier, can you help me? ' *The wiki is unable to assist or help you, you would have to report this to Spectrabox/Gorbachelli themselves on Twitter or on Discord. Also, do not ask another person to ask them for you, they will receive similar results (lack of response from the developers). *'Hey, will trading ever be added to Fantastic Frontier? I think if we fix/add this.... ' *The following answer is the response by one of the main developers of Fantastic Frontier, Spectrabox. Here are the following quotes that were spoken in the #game-suggestions channel of the FF's Discord server: "Trading would only happen if we rebalanced a lot of things, so for now it's not happening. A high level player would be able to let a low level player essentially skip the early portions of the game, since items and gold are the only real factors to progression." *'Hey, can I/you help develop Fantastic Frontier with the developers?' *No, the developers are currently not accepting any other developers, however, in the later future, it is rumored that they will be looking through the community's creations and suggestions and add a little twist to it to be suitable for the game, as well as asking other well-known developers/creators of the community of Fantastic Frontier. *'Will the game automatically saves or do I have to manually save by saying /save, save/, etc.? ' *The game automatically saves around 1-2 minutes. Do not bother to save classic commands like /save and save/ because Fantastic Frontier never used them. They have their own scripts that can carry out this task. *'How do I get money in-game?' *I assume you didn't bother reading the tutorial or interact with the NPC known as Helpful Harris. Perhaps you need to look up the Beginner's Guide and List of Moneymaking Methods to assist you. Group *'How do I get the Wiki staff/Helpers role?' *In order to become one, you have to have the content moderator role, although this isn't going to be assigned any time soon unless a wiki crisis emerges where wiki contributors are needed. *'How do I get the Rank Managers role?' *You can't. These are only assigned by either the developers or PeteyK473 themselves as these people are trusted people willing to take care and manage the community. *'Can I be a developer?' *No. *'I can totally help Spectrabox/Gorbachelli with development and find bugs, please hire me?' *No. In addition, there are hundreds of players who play Fantastic Frontier and have found nearly identical bugs that you had found. As to development, refer to the question, "Can I be a developer?". Wiki *'How do I become a wiki contributor/content moderator of this wiki?' *To gain the benefits of being a wiki contributor, we will expect you to have two of the following requirements; Appropriate behavior/well-mannered and your reasons as to why you want to become a wiki contributor. We will also be inspecting the following things: **You must be at least 13 years old or above in order to contribute. **Your behavior (based off on wiki's comments, posts, articles, etc.) in the wiki, as well as in the Discord server, if we are able to identify you **Contributions towards the wiki **Thorough explanations and constructive means to an article *While inspecting, these will automatically go against your application: **Negative signs of behavior like harassment, perverted behavior, vulgarity, etc. **A majority of the edits being simple grammatical fixes or inserting unnecessary words. **A simple and sloppy construction of an article **A sense of superiority among the other users; excessive pride and/or snobbiness. This process mainly takes place on the Fantastic Frontier's Discord server and attempting to turn in an application on the wiki will either be ignored or be asked to directly message a wiki staff member on the Discord app. *'How do I become a chat moderator/discussion moderator of this wiki?' *The user must be a content moderator, whether or not they had gained it recently or a long time ago. From there, Wiki's Flower (Kennethlon14) or another staff member associated with the wiki will observe the user's behavior, actions, and words on both the Discord server and the wiki. The user must also be active and have some experiences with social interactions. *Reasons why you may not receive the role(s): **Arguments/extreme bias against certain people in the community **Excessive pride/hubris **Lack of motivation/laziness **Demanding/requesting for the role to be given Ex: " Hey (Insert person's name here), can I have the Discussions Moderator's role now?" Doing so will, unfortunately, be neglected, whether or not you have a good reason as to why you want it or not. **Lack of mutual trusts and relations with administrators/content moderators *'Can I create an article about something that's not on the wiki or does not have one yet?' *It depends. If there is something that you think is deserving of its own article, you may create the article. However, wiki contributors are expected to moderate and inspect your article. If it does not satisfy one or more wiki contributors/helpers, edits and changes are necessary if it is unable to maintain a clean appearance while reading it. *Below will discuss the type of articles and whether or not will it be allowed or permitted: **Guide-related articles ***Ask a wiki contributor to gain approval, otherwise, there will be unnecessary guides for the same main topic (Moneymaking, Farming, etc.) ***Guides that are created out of nowhere without being permitted are considered to stay as a Cache Page/deleted until further inspections. **Fantastic Frontier-related articles ***No requirements of asking a wiki contributor ***Consequences include the deletion of an article, major revamps or edits, and/or replaced with another article. **Off-topic articles ***Will be deleted as soon as a person capable of deleting articles is alerted about it. Sometimes result in a temporary block. **Duplicated articles ***As of March 26, 2018, it is expected that you should edit the main article that you want to edit, rather than creating a different version that is considered to be a duplicate of a previous pre-existing topic. *'Can I edit an article?' *It depends. If you see something that is grammatically incorrect or that there is a small portion of missing information that is not on the wiki, you may edit the article to include it without needing to ask permission from a wiki contributor. If the article is fully-protected, however, the best way to do this is by commenting on the article on what's missing or needs to be fixed. From there, a wiki contributor will come by to satisfy the accuracy of an article, as well as the rest of the wiki. *'Hey, do you remember me? // Hey, what do you think of this?' *This question especially concerns towards Kennethlon14 (Wiki's Flower) who often receives the question of "What do you think about this? What do you think of this article I made?" You will not receive any feedback from the user (particularly from Kennethlon14) and it is up to you to guess whether or not it is good or bad in your views. *'Most of the (former/current) wiki contributors, admins, and/or bureaucrats are inactive, why is that?' *The list of reasons as to why they might be inactive: **Loss of interest **Lack of motivation/energy **Laziness **Busy schedule (referring to those of the admin and bureaucrat ranks as most of them are developers/famous people of other ROBLOX games) **School *'Why is Kennethlon14 (aka Wiki's Flower) the only active contributor of the wiki? ' *Kennethlon14 is an obsessive being that spends their time checking and editing on the wiki in order to satisfy his goals of "helping and benefitting the community of Fantastic Frontier" but there are also other reasons as to why this user is active. *'What's the minimum age to become a content moderator (wiki staff)?' *You have to be at least 13 years or older in order to become one. If the wiki, (Kennethlon14), finds out that you're underaged, you are expected to be blocked until you reach that age. Making a FANDOM account while being underaged is against the Terms of Use policy agreement made by the FANDOM Wikia and doing so will put you at risk. Others *'Can you contact Spectrabox/'Gorbachelli' for me?' *You have the ability to contact Spectrabox/Gorbachelli through Twitter or on Discord, although everyone should know that the developers do not immediately respond to anyone right away, so be patient~ Category:Blog posts